The present disclosure generally relates to a system for haptic feedback to a user, and specifically a semi-rigid assembly for movement restriction via variable curvature.
Virtual reality (VR) is a simulated environment created by computer technology, and augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer technology. VR or AR can be presented to a user through a VR/AR system. Typically, a VR/AR system includes a VR/AR headset that provides visual and audio information to the user. Conventional VR/AR systems create virtual body parts (e.g., a virtual hand) in the simulated environment and use a tracking system to track a user movement in a physical space. The simulated environment presented to the user may be updated according to the user movement in the physical space. However, such systems generally do not prevent or control the user movement in the physical space, as the user is in contact with virtual objects in the simulated environment. As a result, the environment in the VR/AR space is not replicated in the real physical space in regards to a user's physical sensations.